Sweet Amoris Witch
by Ulla-Euleus
Summary: When two worlds collide and it falls into the hands of a young witch and her familiar to save both worlds, how does she fair against the sleepy town of Sweet Amoris with people who are more nosy than they should be? Follow the young witch as she goes about her life and try to stop the root of the problem and face the forces of evil while keeping it a secret from humans.
1. Chapter 1

Aradia stared at the small house before her, Fafnir at her side with two suitcases on his other side. Neither were expecting much when they were sent to live with her father's family friend, but they most certainly weren't expecting a little house on the outskirts of Amoris. It was closer to the forest and as expected, had a fairy's touch with the ways flowers bloomed all around proving that there was life. Both gave a look to one another before looking at the house that clearly had a barrier around it. It was easily penetrated by the two, but it didn't stop from alerting the fairy herself. In an instant, the two were met with magenta eyes that held a fearful look before they soften as they landed on the petite girl with silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"Theodora...?" The fairy asked, walking closer to the girl who stood her ground. Getting a much closer look now that she was right in front, the fairy shook her head before smiling. "No, I'm sorry Aradia... You looked just like your mother did at your age, I mistook you for her." The fairy explained as she scratched her cheek.

"Its quite alright Miss..." Aradia trailed off, her tone formal as she spoke to the older lady. She may have been a family friend that has seen her since she was young, but that didn't mean she would drop formalities. Well, not yet at least.

"Oh! How could I forget!" The fairy tapped her head with her palm, both Aradia and Fafnir noting that she seemed the scatter brain type. "Agatha. Agatha Dixon. The last name is one I chose for myself when I came to the human world." She smiled, waving her hand and the barrier repairing itself to its former state. "On another note, I can't say I've met you before." Agatha finally looked toward the tall man standing next to her Goddaughter.

"Fafnir, I'm the familiar of Aradia." The pale looking man bowed. Agatha had to take a step back after taking in his physic. Tall and lean, but it was obvious that he was strong, one that was not meant to be trifled with. His piercing gaze went well with his sharp red eyes at seemed to look through Agatha. "It seems I no longer have to explain what I am exactly, Miss Agatha." His voice was deep and his gaze narrowed on the older woman.

"That's enough, Fafnir." Aradia's voice cut through the atmosphere in a second. Her gaze was pointed and cold as she looked at her familiar. "We are here to stay and on a mission, stop any foolishness now as we will need Miss Agatha's help in this." She explained before looking at the frightened fair. "I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience on his behalf. I will be sure to make him behave." Her head bowed and that only made the fairy flustered.

"oh, No! Don't worry about it, please raise your head." Somehow the fairy just couldn't wrap her finger around it, but it didn't come to her as much as a surprise. "But to have a dragon as your familiar... You truly are your parent's daughter... I'm still sorry for your loss." She smiled apologetically. "They would be proud of you." Agatha assured, but noted the young witch's expression didn't change much.

"Thank you. There is much to discuss, may we come inside?" Her formal tone still there as she gaze with an indifferent expression. Nodding, Agatha led them inside the small home, but a strange gaze from far away didn't go unnoticed to the two as it did for the fairy.

The tour of the house was quick as it only had two rooms and bathrooms, a small living room and a kitchen to match. Agatha was sure to let them know that they were allowed to use magic to change a few things, but when guest came over everything was to remain muggle like. It had a homelike feel to it, making it easier for Aradia to relax as she had set her suitcase down. Fafnir inspected it all, not too convinced with the setting. He wasn't sure if it was because he was used to Aradia's first home or the fact that they were already being watched, but he wasn't convinced.

"Everything was set up with the government, your identity, your parents and some information on them and yourself and how you came to be under my care." Agatha explained as she set down tea and a freshly baked pie. "It really pays to have friends on the inside. By that I mean I have a dwarf friend who works for the government. He helped set everything out." The magenta haired woman smiled as she served her Goddaughter and her familiar.

"Then we won't have to worry about identities, that's one thing checked off." Aradia said as she began to dig into the slice of pie. "What are our identities?" She decided to ask. It was better to be prepared, after all she would be attending school soon and Fafnir would have to blend in by getting a job.

"Aradia Silverstien, your full name and age stayed the same as well as your parent's name, but their ages were altered and whereabouts are unknown. You're from Germany, and after being in an orphanage for sixteen years, where you were home schooled there, a letter arrived saying I could have your custody." Agatha took a breather before continuing. "It took some time to find out if it was from your father, but my friend figured out a way to confirm and viola, that was sorted out. Of course if any one tried to dig up, the orphanage is run by another friend and everything in your file can be confirmed even if it's a lie." After saying the mouthful, she took a seat and watched the two.

"Fafnir West, your age was kept at nineteen, any history will also be confirmed, but its all very simple. You went to school, graduated and live a simple life. The schools listed will also be confirmed if anyone tried to dig into it." Her eyes trailed off to the man, hoping he wouldn't be upset with the setting, but the simpler the better. "No parents, emancipated and now living with us." Agatha added and Aradia stopped Fafnir from saying anything. "All paperwork for your identities will be here any day now."

"Thank you for all your help. We really appreciate everything you are doing and have done for us." Aradia nodded to the fairy who smiled in return. "There is one thing of concern for me." The young girl added, waving her hand and having her suitcase open itself up and have a book float over to her. "This high school I will be attending, is there anything I should know?" She asked the woman as the book opened and flipped page after page, the school's information before her eyes.  
"Nothing in are all muggles, everyone in this town is. I can assure, I tested them all." Agatha looked up thoughtfully. "Though there are a few individuals who are sharper than they look. This town is awfully curious for its own good..." She trailed off before looking directly at the two. "So I only recommenced that you keep a low profile, nothing beyond average and nothing extraordinary. And absolutely no magic without a barrier to keep you hidden." Her finer pointed between the two, her face stern.

"We are aware that we have to be secretive with our magic," Aradia looked more toward her familiar. "We'll be careful, but magic is essential with what we are up against." Aradia looked to the fairy pointedly.

"I am aware of the war that is going to rage...But for now, please try and enjoy your time here." The fairy tried to lighten the mood, but Aradia was not raised to be so light hearted, not when there was something she must do. "Please go on and rest, you will be starting school tomorrow." Agatha smiled at the two and started to clean up.

Nodding at the fairy, Aradia had a door appear at the end of the hall for Fafnir and she went to her respective room. The room was small and simple, but with a way of her hand, it looked exactly as it did in her old home. A large bed, a bookshelf that was filled with both spell books and muggle books. A table with potions and other ingredients for more. A large window that did not match the one that appeared outside, next to it was a telescope and a globe. The scene made her relax and note how tired she actually was from everything hitting her at once and so soon. Flopping into her bed, she didn't bother either Agatha or Fafnir for the night, the other two doing the same.

Fafnir was sure to lock himself in his room. Everything hitting him as well, but it only made him more tense then it exhausted it. His first priority was Aradia's safety, being away from her while she was at school didn't set will with her. They were connected sure, but they were always together. It would help with gathering information, but he had thought they would stick together. Muttering some words under his breath, the room changed as well. It was mostly black, almost like a vampire's den. Sitting at the edge of his bed, Fafnir let out a sigh. He knew that Aradia was more guarded than she looked, she was the strongest witch he has ever met. But it was because of that very reason he worried for her safety. Was it really okay to come to such a sleepy town? Fafnir wasn't sure, but there was something going on that they needed to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun woke Aradia up earlier than she wanted to. The small brownies that tugged at her hair didn't help either. Waving them off, The young girl stared at the giggling creatures with indifference and simply sighed as she got up from the bed. A yawn escaped her, stretching and making her way to the bathroom while clothes floated behind her. Aradia opened the door and found a freshly showered Fafnir, his raven hair wet and a towel on his waist.

A smirk adored his face as he slicked his hair back and leaned on the sink. "Why good morning Princess, sleep well?" He asked casually while Aradia didn't bat an eyelash. Living with Fafnir proved to have more sticky situations, and after a while, one just gets used to it where it doesn't faze you anymore.

"I sleep well, though I would like to shower." She replied and set her clothes down on the toilet seat cover. "Now please move so that I can shower and get ready." Aradia let out another yawn and didn't say anything more when Fafnir got closer to her.

"You really aren't a normal girl. A good looking man is in front of you and not even a reaction?" Fafnir ruffled her hair and went out of the bathroom, whistling.

The door closed behind him and left Aradia to stare at her reflection. "I was never normal to begin with. A witch in the human world..." She trailed off and shrugged, deciding to finally get ready.

It didn't take her long and Aradia was finally ready to go. Her outfit was simple, something she saw in a magazine. One of the many perks of magic is you can have whatever you want within reason. Adjusting her black cardigan, and slipping her bag onto her shoulder, she tied her boots and walked out the door. The silver haired girl had her hair down, soft curls that reached her waist and a fringe that ended above her eyes and covered her forehead. A black sunhat pulled the entire outfit together, it matching with every other article of her outfit besides a white shirt that had a black solar system on it.

Making her way out of her room, she met with a now dressed Fafnir and cheery fairy what was humming as she made breakfast. "Morning Dear." Agatha greeted in a sing song voice as she flipped some pancakes. The table was already set, drinks and table ware for the three all around.

"Good morning." Aradia replied, nodding at the two while she took a seat. Fafnir already stuffing his face and didn't greet the girl since they had their greeting earlier.

The morning consisted or some light chatter, most of it coming from Agatha, but that didn't mean either of them didn't join in. Aradia may not have smiled, but she did enjoy listening in.

The time for her to go to school had come and after receiving instructions of where she would have to go, Fafnir offered to take her. She was skeptical when she reached outside, especially after seeing her ride.

"A motorcycle...? You can't drive one and you don't have a license. "Aradia said as she look toward the man who grinned from ear to ear.

"I do and I can." Fafnir replied, swinging a pair of keys in his finger and flashing a license to the young girl. "Our paperwork came in this morning. The fairy's friends work a lot faster than we all thought. Your stuffs back in there, though you only need the paper application for school." Fafnir pointed to her bag and Aradia knew the paper was already filled out and in her bag. "Anyways, let's get going." He grinned and handed a helmet to her. Aradia took off her hat and slipped on the helmet, knowing full well this would get her far more attention than she wanted.

The engine roared and both nodded to the fairy that waved them off. Aradia's hair whipped back and forth as Fafnir drove her to school, it was sure to be knotted, but nothing magic couldn't fix. The ride was short since the town wasn't very large, give or take about ten to fifteen minutes since they were still getting to know the town only having arrived the day before.

Right away, many of the students had turned to look as to who was the two in front of the school. Aradia having fixed her hair just a few seconds before they had officially arrived. Slipping out from behind Fafnir, Aradia took off the helmet and replaced it with her hat. "Thank you for the ride, I'll be off now." She spoke up while handing it to him, aware of the piercing stares and whispers spreading.

"No problem, Princess. I'll pick you up afterward." Fafnir added a wink that made a few girls fan themselves and knew full well that it would already cause some sort of misunderstanding for Aradia. But Aradia made no sort of expression to any of it, she could handle herself against anything and everything.

Not watching him drive off, she had turned on her heels and walked toward the school doors, her head held high and not paying anyone any attention. Though most were intrigued by the way she was dressed and her arrival to school, it was clear that she was a city girl, despite not being one. The clothes said most of anything, but the mysteriousness and aloofness that radiated off of her seemed to hold a sort of charisma that caught the eye of some individuals.

"Miss Silverstien. I presume?" An older lady asked, Aradia meeting her gaze with even eyes before nodding. "I'm Mrs. Shermansky, principle of this school. On behalf of the other staff, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School." The older woman smiled at the young girl who nodded silently. Aradia felt like interrupting her now would only result in malice from the woman. "Almost everything is already sorted out with your enrollment. If you talk with Nathaniel, then you can finish the process and be on your way to classes." She explained and handed a student handbook to her. "Now, be on your way." Aradia nodded and continued walking.

Wow was the woman pushy, she was obviously not one someone should disobey. Aradia didn't follow the orders of others, but in the muggle world where she had to blend in, it was something she had to do. Making her way up the few steps, she walked in after a few students and was greeted by stares and chatter. She continued to walk with her head held high, it obviously intimidated the others from the way they seemed to not approach her. Her blue eyes traveled from the doors, classrooms were most of them, but she did manage to find the student council room. Just as she made her way to the door, her shoulder was bumped against a larger frame. It didn't bother her, Fafnir would often spar with her, but it wasn't the same for the male.

"Watch where you're going." The red head huffed, glaring at the girl who was shorter than her. Aradia paid him no glance as she went to open the door. "I said, watch where you're going. You owe me an apology." The red haired male stood up straight, his glare as intense as it first was. It was like he was trying to intimidate the new girl, many stopping and watching the scene.

Aradia stopped in her, her gaze cold as she stared up to the red head. Anger radiated off of him, it matched his hair perfectly. "You were like air so I hadn't noticed." She started, everyone around already waiting for her death from her reply to the young man. "But If anyone owes an apology, it's you. Judging from the way you're scowling, doesn't seem like you'll give me one." She shrugged and turned on her heels. Aradia was meant to fit in, but that didn't mean she would let anyone walk over her.

A smirk played on his lips as he changed his posture. He was amused from what Aradia could tell, but she was unsure as to why. "New girl has some spunk to her, but you still owe _me_ an apology." He crossed his arms, his lips now in a straight line.

Huffing, Aradia opened the door to the student council and paid no mind to the profanity the male had spoken after she went into the room. It most certainly wasn't going to be the last time she saw him, and she had a feeling that more bickering was going to happen between them.

"Can I help you?" A male voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Looking up to meet golden eyes, she inspected the new male before him. Contrast to the one who greeted her just a minute ago, he was dressed in what was to seem somewhat formal. He had blond hair that matched his golden eyes, while the red head had steely grey eyes. Quite the opposites in everything, she figured.

"I'm looking for Nathaniel, I have an enrollment to finish." She explained, her voice neutral like her gaze. "Would that happen to be you?" Aradia asked with the dame formal tone she had used on Agatha.

Nathaniel actually liked that the new girl was formal when speaking, it made him think that there was another decent person in the school now. Don't get it wrong, besides Castiel, Nathaniel didn't think he was above others, it was just the fact that he felt many others still had growing up to do. Of course he was still in the same boat, but it was nice to see someone who was serious about something. Though her eyes did startle him a bit, they seemed like they were empty, or it could have been his imagination.

"That I am." He smiled and waved her over to sit down. Doing just that, Nathaniel sat across from her after getting her file. "I don't have anything on you, if that's what you're wondering." Nathaniel clarified as he open the file. Aradia was questioning is the staff allowed students to such important information, but that wasn't her main focus. Not it was the imps that were hanging around the student council president.

"Most of it is just basic information that would go on an I.D., but other than that, let's finish this." Nathaniel's smile was warm, but she could tell he was bugged by the energy the imps were taking. " Now, I'll need the money for the enrollment fees, a picture for your I.D. And the form." He explained and looked toward her to see if she was following her along.

She didn't have all of it, but that wasn't anything magic couldn't fix. While reaching for her bag, Aradia had made more than enough money appear in her bag, along with a picture. Taking them out, the form Fafnir made appear this morning was pulled out as well.

"It's always good to see someone so prepared." Nathaniel looked pleased. "I'll have this finish for you and then you'll be set. It won't take longer than fifteen minutes." He nodded and started to fill out another form while going over hers. The blond worked fast, but that was probably because he wanted to make it in time for both of them to have enough time to make it to the first class. "Classes were chosen beforehand, your guardian managed to set that up before your enrollment." Nathaniel spoke, sitting up and looking at Aradia who seemed to stare off into space. Hearing no reply, he simply went over to the computer, wondering if he had gotten ahead of himself thinking there was finally someone serious.

Aradia was serious however, just not for muggle things. Staring off into what seemed like air for Nathaniel, the young girl was being entertained by the imps who enjoyed the attention they were finally getting after so long. This was going to be a long day, Aradia could feel it.


End file.
